Círculo de sangre
by li ross
Summary: *Sigue la línea de tiempo del canon pero desde otro punto de vista* Historia de Near y su "ángel" desde la Muerte de la madre del primero. Longfic. Mm... Cuando lean puede que les aprezca que no lo supe resumir, es probable.
1. 1,1

Al fin recordé poner el spoiler: Ya saben todo lo que no me pertenece por mucho que me gustaría…

_**1**_

_**( Parte 1) Bolka**_

Otra dolorosa tarde. Otro doloroso moretón purpureo en su pálida piel recalentándose al sol que invadía la habitación de un color coral doloroso para sus profundos ojos, y hacía doler su delicadísima piel. Dolor. Bolka. Era todo lo que conocía dentro de esas paredes, de apariencia acogedora.

La gente no lo notaba. No advertían la diferencia entre lo tibio y lo que hierve. Entre lo dulce y lo venenoso. Entre los pétalos y las espinas.

¿Cómo podía quejarse? Él, un huérfano que había salido del peor rincón escondido de la ciudad, acogido en una casa tan hermosa y alegre, al punto de que su rostro desolado resultaba chocante entre tanta _alegría_… Si alguien llegaba a advertirlo.

Su situación… Bien, para SU situación se había inventado la palabra "soledad".

Se volteó sobre el edredón turquesa, dejando de observar la pared lastimeramente chillona para tocar el suelo de clara madera con sus pequeños pies y dirigirse al baúl en el que escondía las pocas cosas que poseía.

Sacó la mitad de ellas: una fotografía que parecía mucho más antigua que los tres años que tenía por estar húmeda y salpicada de diferentes sustancias. En ella se veía a una sonriente mujer con cabellos platinados que caían prolijamente a un lado de su inmaculado rostro, donde se apreciaba una enorme y perfecta sonrisa. Sus delgados brazos sostenían con firmeza a un niño…

¿Él y su madre?

Ni pensarlo.

En primer lugar, ellos jamás habían tenido una cámara fotográfica, ni él había asistido jamás a un parque como el que describía el segundo plano del cartón que estaba sosteniendo**.**

Siempre había estado en su casa. Para ser precisos, en el cuarto de las escobas y la ropa tendida. Solo había una pequeña ventana, por eso se mantenía ahí. Esta estaba muy alta como para que la luz solar lo provocara bolka. Allí él y su madre eran felices.

Cuando iba por la derruida casa, miles de ventanas, puertas desvencijadas y separadas de sus marcos, hoyos e incluso grietas hacían que su piel ardiera.

– Bolka

–¡Basta! – Gritaba ella, casi desesperada. – ¿No puedes dejar de repetir esa endemoniada palabra? ¿Es que tu padre me seguirá persiguiendo aún a través de tu léxico? Ai de mí. ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué! Los ángeles se han confabulado en mi contra.

– Bolka…

Llanto. Una dolorosa mueca se formó en su rostro, desfigurado, mientras ríos surcaban las vacías mejillas y arrastraban consigo el sedimento que eran los restos de maquillaje en ellas. Near solo la observaba, queriendo solucionar lo que ocurría. Si tan solo hubiera sabido qué era…

Vio como ella se dirigía hacia la destartalada cocina y hurgaba en una alacena invadida por la humedad hacía años, alternando algunas miradas por sobre su hombro. Cada vez le costaba más observar, porque ella cambiaba su posición, empero divisaba claramente las blancas piezas que ella hacía pasar por sus labios y luego bajar por su garganta, para seguirlas una expresión de desagrado que nunca se borraría de su memoria. Él sabía que esos círculos de un cm. De diámetro la torturaban. Si tan solo pudiera evitarle el sufrimiento.

– Bolka…

Una mirada llena de lágrimas de parte de ella le hizo sentir la necesidad de retirarse al cuartucho a pensar. No sabía cómo, pero esos elipses blanquecinos debían estar torturando sus oídos, al punto de que las palabras que dolieran al llegar las ondas a sus receptores auditivos.

Intentó esconderlas, pero no funcionó: Cuando ella las encontró faltantes, se aterró. Buscó por todos lados, hasta que se le ocurrió ver en el bolsillo interno de su pijama. En efecto, ahí estaban. Lo vio con horror. Le hizo abrir la garganta y mantuvo la sucia cabeza de cabellos negros pegada a su pecho mucho tiempo. El contacto había sido inesperadamente agradable. Luego de unos minutos, suspiró como quitándose una pesada carga de encima y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, temblando. ¿Tenía miedo? La pregunta no pudo evitar cruzar la mente de Near. Sintió en su cabeza una tibieza que enseguida se volvió frío, al tomar el salobre líquido de las lágrimas temperatura ambiente. Luego de un cuarto de hora, lo soltó y se echó al piso. Al momento quedó profundamente dormida… Él pasó sus tiernos dedos de infante de 4 años delicadamente por los enredados pelos gruesos de su progenitora y murmuró…

– Bolka…

Entonces volvió a su lugar.

Tenía que encontrar otra manera…

La señal llegó entonces.

Un joven petirrojo entró de repente por la ventana. Afortunadamente, él estaba en el otro extremo del pequeñísimo espacio, por lo que la lluvia de vidrios no le afectó, pero un gran trozo cayó plano frente a él, sin romperse. Tras este, el pajarillo, del cual la sangre brotaba a borbotones manchó visiblemente la ropa del niño.

Su madre había escuchado el ruido, y, espantada, recurrió antes que a nada, a llamar al 911.

Luego de un minuto o dos, apresurados pasos se oyeron y Near la contempló entrando bruscamente a la "habitación". Un suspiro de alivio se mezcló con un sollozo al escapar de ella, mientras comprobaba que el niño no había sido herido. Sin embargo, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y… Otra vez, esas píldoras.

Pero esta vez, su niño sabía qué hacer. Cómo librarla de aquel sufrimiento. Ella estaba arrodillada muy cerca de él.

– Mamá: ¿Dónde está tu corazón? – Consultó.

– Cerca de aquí – Respondió indicándole con su mano, sin saber lo que le seguía a aquel comentario.

Su niño sabía qué hacer.

El frío vidrio, ya manchado de sangre petirroja y polvo acumulado, besó, acarició y penetró la carne, hasta el mismo centro de la convaleciente mujer. Las arcadas la controlaron por un corto período de tiempo, el que tardó en desangrarse.

– ¿Allí? – Preguntó el niño tras sellar el destino.

– Cer…ca. – Contestó ella, antes de convulsionarse por última vez, lanzando otro chorro de sangre sobre su hijo.

– Lo… Lo siento. Fallé.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Nate Rivers lloraría. Mientras se hundía en un mar de fluído escarlata y bolka.

En cuestión de minutos, oficiales ingresaban violentamente a su "casa". Lo encontraron más rojo que una rosa, llorando, marchitado en un rincón. Lo hacieron por los brazos, y lo llevaron…


	2. 1,2

_**1**_

_**(Parte 2) Punto.**_

Antes de irse, se había aferrado a lo único que sus manos habían podido encontrar entre tanta desesperación: Un mechón del cabello de su madre y la foto de muestra que había en un portarretratos que les habían obsequiado en una tienda.

El sonido de una campanada estridente seguida del ajetreo de niños le anunció algo de lo que hubiera preferido no enterarse.

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió de un portazo momentos después. Tres niños a los que solo conocía de vista entraron por ella y lo rodearon.

Siempre eran niños nuevos, los que por algún motivo dejaban de tenerle miedo.

– ¡Near!

Los ignoró, al menos en apariencia.

–¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Por qué nunca te mueves de aquí?

No obtuvieron reacción alguna de su parte.

– ¿Será tonto? – Preguntó uno de los que lo zarandeaban y gritaban en sus oídos.

– ¡Pero si hasta los tontos hablan! Yo he conocido varios, y hablaban incluso más que los otros. – Le respondió uno de sus compañeros, un niño morocho de pechas y mirada intensa.

– Tal vez nunca le enseñaron…

– No, no. Yo lo he visto hablar con la señora Percy. – Comentó el tercero. Era cierto, Near si hablaba, pero solo si era estrictamente necesario, lo que se resumía al ama de llaves - la señora Percy – y, esporádicamente, al dueño y director de aquella casa, Torben Spike.

– Tal vez esté enfermo…

Los otros dos consideraron la idea por unos instantes. El que hubiera sido 3ro en hablar no parecía demasiado conforme con la idea, pero a falta de una mejor explicación, la aceptaron.

El que la propuso se sintió animado al ver que los demás tomaban por buena su idea.

– ¡Es por pasar tanto tiempo aquí encerrado! Deberíamos hacerlo salir para que le de algo de sol y toma ai…

Los ojos de Near se dilataron en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo. No podía permitir que lo hicieran salir. No pensaba moverse…

– Tienes razón. Deberíamos llevarlo al jardín.

No lo invitaron, simplemente lo tomaron por los brazos y arrastraron hasta el parque – a pesar de las pataletas y bruscos movimientos que el niño daba para safarse. Pero era 1 contra 3, y no una demasiado atlético.

Pronto, el niño que encabezaba al bulto que formaban entre los cuatro puso el primer pie a la luz del sol. La mirada de Near se clavó en el punto, la franja más bien, de suelo en la que el sol comenzaba a quemar.

Hasta que lo sacaron.

La piel le ardía intensamente. Sus ojos estaban cegados por el fuerte resplandor del sol veraniego. ¿Por qué esto le ocurría a él? ¿Es que los otros no notaban cómo se calcinaba vivo? ¿O estaban buscando que sifriera?

Se movió desesperadamente, tratando de conseguir la libertad, mas sus "secuestradores" daban buena pelea. O tal vez él era muy débil.

–Oye, tranquilo. Deja de moverte así.

–Tony, espera. Mira su rostro. – No fue sorpresa que quien notara por fin su dolor fuera el único niño del lugar que hasta entonces había demostrado algo de inteligencia.

Sus ojos eran agudos, las cejas gruesas, del mismo color naranja que su despeinado cabello lacio. Llevaba una pulserita que lucía el nombre "Christian", en una pulcra aunque desgastada letra cursiva. Probablemente fuera un recuerdo de cuándo no era huérfano. De todas maneras, la gente del lugar, incluso los directivos, lo llamaban Max. "No era de extrañar" había pensado Near al notarlo, ni bien entró al orfanato "la gente tonta tiende a simplificarse las cosas que considera no son importantes".

Sin embargo, Near no estaba en posición de recordarse todas sus deducciones en ese momento.

El interpelado se preguntó por qué su compañero le decía eso, pero al instante lo comprendió. Las facciones de Near estaban casi desfiguradas por el dolor y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Casi daban miedo, parecía que se lo quería llevar un demonio.

Rápidamente lo soltaron

Rápidamente lo soltaron calló duramente al césped. Le tomó 3 respiraciones agitadas el poder levantarse, tiritando, para luego salir disparado hacia la casa.

Solo quería que dejara de doler. Escapar a ese bolka tan intenso que hacía girar su cerebro en todas direcciones.

Al fin su manito alcanzó el frío pomo de bronce de la puerta. Lo giró apresuradamente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Solo que para cuando su cuerpo buscó la oposición de la madera lacada en verde, esta ya no estaba. El pobre niño siguió de largo, hasta tropezar con quien había la había abierto realmente. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño rebotó contra unas fuertes piernas para luego caer otra vez al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza apreció ante sus confundidos ojos nadie más que Torben Spike.

Uno pensaría que era su salvación. No era así. Si el 70% de los niños lo veía con mala cara porque se había corrido el rumor de que no comía ni hablaba y de que lo había encontrado bañado en sangre, el hombre sabía que esto último era cierto, tenía la imagen en su mente, y lo observaba casi con afectación, aunque siempre cuidadoso de cubrir todo con un denso velo de indiferencia. No tenía opción más que mantener al niño en su casa, pero siempre podía fingir que no estaba alli.

Lo observó por unos segundos, murmuró algo similar a "qué más da" y siguió su camino como si hubiese visto una sobra. A fin de cuentas, eso era Near allí, una sombra. Un punto en un plano. Apenas detectable y solo si se lo buscaba se advertía su presencia.

Volvió a su habitación y se aovilló en su cama, cuidando extremadamente de trabar la puerta (con un sistema que había inventado él mismo, ya que no les ponían cerraduras) y de esquivar el reflejo del sol al pasar.

– Mihael… – Llamó, con voz queda.


	3. 2,1

Bueno, se que me tardé (di demasiadas vueltas para decidir cómo enfocar este capítulo), pero al menos les traje bastante (creo). La segunda parte del capítulo 2 parece demasiado corta, mas al menos la primera del 3º es considerablemente larga.

Bueno, tengo muchos agradecimientos, así que voy a ir leyendo para decirlos por orden y no olvidarme nada, aunque antes vamos a por estos:

Para mi esclava, Cisnanda o "lady creepy moon" (Ya que estamos, pásense por su fic todos los que disfruten de 13. 13. como yo –confío en que entiendan ;) )

Para Shywhitedove que creo no quiere que ponga su nombre real, pero que me pidió (o exigió ;P) esta dedicatoria por ayudarme a organizar mi mente tan temprano a la mañana –aunque te digo que al final no voy a usar eso que escribí cuando repasabas castellano. (Vamos a hacerle propaganda, pasense por sus fics de Harry Potter, a falta de Meronia)

Em… Tal vez no quieras que ponga esta dedicatoria, no se si vas a leer esto (confieso que me gustaría que lo hagas, aprecio mucho que leas lo que escribo) pero aún si no querés me iba a sentir una desagradecida si no te escribía la dedicatoria, ya que si no hubieses leído y aprobado la primer parte por anticipado probablemente no me habría convencido a mi misma de continuar. Así que, no importa que más se pueda decir, GRACIAS. (Sabés quién sos ¿No?)

A quienes leyeron/leerán y dejaron/dejarán reviews, a ustedes también se debe que siga adelante (así que ya saben como detenerme si apesto ;) ) MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, las adoro.

Gracias a Lauri, la (sin ofender) única persona realmente confiable de este mundo, que la adoro y está siempre que la necesito, sin peros y sin juzgarme… Te amo.

Ahora vamos con lo de texto:

Primero que nada, por la idea del prólogo, EXTREMADAMENTE DEMASIADAS GRACIAS, NO SOLO POR ESTO, SINO POR TODAS LAS INCREÍBLES CONTRIBUCIONES AL FANDOM MxN, gracias Kurosaki Akana (Aka: La creadora de Cursed moonS, programadora de "L's difficult sucessors", "DNd: Poisoned" y próximamente "DNd: Infection" – cuyas intro. Y demo2 ya amé y me mataron las caritas de los diálogos-, Alice (Kurosaki Akane) en Livejournal ).

Bueno, no se si quedó coherente esa oración ni si lo va a ver (seguro no, pero como no puedo decir nada que sea seguro ya que soy solo una humana), pero ahora que se me fue el ataque de fanatismo, gracias por esa excelente idea que planteás en un diálogo de Near en "DNd: Poisoned", todavía me repito lo que dice Near, que no anoto porque no quiero tener que cambiar el diccionario de Word a inglés y me molestan las rayitas rojas(A).

Ahora, gracias a… alguien que ya mencioné por prestarme los libros de la saga "La materia oscura" (aunque no sean mucho mis predilectos, entretienen), y meter en mi revoltosa cabeza la idea de los ángeles.

(Voy a incluir también los agradecimientos de la 2da parte de este capítulo y de la 1ª del 3º así ya no los molesto más después.

Gracias a la pandita, a Pepu y a otras chicas más que me hicieron reevaluar la letra de "21 guns" que em vino bien para la 2ª pte. Del 2º capítulo.

Gracias a mi flia. Que poco saben de este fic. pero me levantaron mi ánimo que estuvo muerto hasta hace poco y gracias a eso esribí bien, así como por tolerar que me pase medio día de hoy pegada a un anotador con música de Muse.

Gracias a Matt Bellamy y demás miembros de Muse por hacer tan buena música que me ayuda a pensar.

Por supuesto gracias al helado de maracuja, mi fiel compañero de desvelos, juunto con el capuchino instantáneo.

También a Ohba y Obata por crear este maravilloso manga – animé – libro.

Y… Wow, creo que ya es todo. Ah, gracias a Caro y 2 juanes, por contribuir al objetivo de mi familia.

Ahora, perdonad la tardanza, Enjoy!:

Último, lo prometo: Puse el prólogo junto a este capítulo porque em pareció un gasto crear otro capítulo sólo para el prólogo.

_**(Prólogo) Soledad**_

_No se puede conocer la soledad, sin haber experimentado antes la compañía. Quien no ha estado acompañado antes, no nota la diferencia con la soledad, así como quien siempre ha estado acompañado no percibe lo que es la verdadera soledad._

_**(Primera parte)Mihael**_

–Nate.

En ese momento, casi como si el aire acabara de engendrarlo, así de hermoso y dividido, ligero, apareció para depositarse con una suavidad poco verosímil, una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, delante de quién lo llamaba. Llegó apenas medio segundo detrás de sus palabras, que pretendían ser un (poco útil) mensaje de "estoy llegando". Claro, a Near todo esto no le sorprendía, o al menos no demasiado, y era perfectamente capaz de disimularlo tras profundas orbes negras como agujeros exactamente cortados en esferas de nácar, como perlas inmaculadamente blancas.

Combinaban perfectamente con los océanos que eran los azules iris del recién llegado.

Él tomó el rostro de Near entre sus manos, algo… ¿Ásperas? Este no acababa de imaginarse como semejante criatura podía haberse visto en situación de raspar y endurecer su casi cristalina piel. El entrecejo (o la mitad de él que podía ver, cuando el hemisferio derecho se ponía como el sol en un eclipse, tras una rígida máscara platinada) , fruncido sobre ojos tan atrayentes que uno debería concentrarse para ver detalles negativos cerca de ellos, por ejemplo, ojeras, fue arqueándose hacia arriba, mientras el rostro examinaba meticulosamente la imagen del niño frente a él.

Finalmente, levantó desde el maxilar, ligeramente induciendo con el índice, la cabeza del albino.

No lo veía a los ojos.

Eso podía ser bueno, ya que significaría "Nada nuevo", o malo, porque quería ocultarle algo. Simple solución a la duda:

– Nate.

Esta vez, sonó totalmente diferente: Casi autoritario, una demanda.

– Nate.

No podía evitar impacientarse, cuando la preocupación lo invadía cual aguas liberadas al lago de una represa rota.

Por fin, los profundos ojos cayeron en los suyos, que al instante se empeñaban a en descifrarlos. Sin embargo, no duraron más que dos segundos. No le mantenía la mirada… "Demonios".

Se movió tan delicadamente que ni siquiera alteró la distribución del peso sobre la cama. Levantó al crío, se sentó en el lugar donde este había estado antes y luego lo colocó delante de si mismo, abrazándolo. Comenzó a revolotear entre sus blancos mechones con los fríos dedos delgados.

Finalmente, Near terminó por relajarse en brazos del otro, hasta que notó que no habían intercambiado palabra.

– Hola

Saludó.

– Buenas tardes. – Le respondió con alegría, mientras permitía a sus yemas escapar por un momento la alborotada cabellera y trazar la línea inferior de su maxilar superior, desde el nacimiento del cuello, por debajo de las orejas, volviendo casi al instante a su lugar entre hebras blancas. – Te extrañé.

– También yo. – Fue casi un murmullo.

–¿Quisieras contarme algo? Si no, deberías dormir…

– No, d…

– ¿Entonces me cuentas?

–…no.

– Pues buenas noches.

Near simplemente se resignó, después de todo, sí estaba cansado, y no cabía discutir con el que ahora lo acomodaba a un lado suyo sobre el edredón, del lado de la pared. Near hubiera protestado sobre esto, prefería que él estuviera de ese lado, así se aseguraba su compañía mientras durmiese, pero bien sabía que si tenía que irse, no podía impedírselo, últimamente había tenido que retirarse unas cuantas veces… Además, una fuerte somnolencia lo dominaba rápidamente.

– Descansa bien.

No obtuvo respuesta, el bultito acromático ya se encontraba en la séptima nube del sueño, y, por qué no, soñando con los angelitos.

Con su angelito.

La mente de este no dejaba de sorprenderse por el tremendo cambio en la atmósfera que provocaba ese niño. Parecía que el solo hecho de acompasar su respiración, mientras cerraba los ojos, alivianaba el aire a su alrededor, mejoraba el rendimiento de sus pulmones, aguzaba sus sentidos y traía… ¿Felicidad? A su corazón mas todas y cada una de sus arterias.

Calculó que dormiría alrededor de unas 2 horas. Que cansado lucía. Fue hacia el baño y acomodó un tapete seguido de toallas para cubrir el frío mármol del suelo, dejó unos gruesos toallones a un lado de la tina y los frascos con lo necesario para el baño cerca de estos. Se aseguró de cerrar bien las persianas, para que Febo no molestara.

Lo arropó nuevamente con pesadas y mullidas mantas, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz. 17:50. Aún tenía tiempo.

Se dejó caer en un rincón y lo observó durmiendo. Le traía paz. Al menos lo podía tener así de cerca. Se acercó, casi inconscientemente, de vuelta y rozó su rostro con los dedos. Que lindo se veía.

De pronto se sintió inmensamente tentado a besarlo. No, eso no era correcto, menos si estaba durmiendo no tenía opción de detenerlo… Pero, a la vez, como estaba dormido no le afectaría. ¿Cómo podía molestarle algo que no veía ni sentía de cualquier otra forma? Y esos delgados labios, subiendo y bajando milímetros con cada respiración…

No. No debía.

Eso estaba muy mal.

Pero no podía negarse que se… Se había enamorado de Nate.

Con el sonrojo hasta en los huesos se alejó, no quería atrasarse… O hacer algo indebido.


	4. 2,2

_**(Segunda parte) Ignorancia **_

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?"_

– ¿Todos los niños fueron al comedor a comer?

– Si – No es necesario aclarar que Near no estaba incluido, como siempre.

El hombre, suficientemente satisfecho, giró su redondeada espalda y se alejó, una vez más, ignorando l oque no entendía y ni podía destruir.

_La cólera de los ángeles cae sobre quienes bajo ella se colocan._


	5. 3,1

_**3**_

_**(Primera parte)**__** Pesadilla**_

– Jaque mate. – Pronunció débilmente, derribando con un caballo color marfil al rey de ematite. Enseguida, una voz más enérgica que la suya propia, felizmente, confirmaría la victoria. Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que sucedía. Para hacer _iustitiam_, debemos aclarar la intensa, innegable similitud que había entre esa escena de triunfo del niño de cabello blanco y lo definido por el término _deja-vu_.

En ese momento, el sol lo iluminó.

No, no Helios; no la estrella; no aquello que tanto dolor le causaba al tomar contacto con su dermis, sino **su **sol.

Su sol, que poseía forma de media – luna y color de perla, enmarcada por finas líneas de tonalidad rosa bebé. Su sol y fuente de energía, de calor, esa sonrisa muy cercana a ser asfixiante de tan agradable, y única , desde la de su madre, que había logrado causar en su propia boca, poco acostumbrada a hacerlo, a imitarle.

Claro que la suya nunca igualaría a la otra (a sus ojos, porque alguien en la misma sala no opinaba lo mismo bajo ningún punto de vista; jamás estaría de acuerdo).

– Eres increíble, Nate – Escuchó claramente mientras una mano, con sus largo y delgados dedos, cuidadosa y amorosamente alborotaba su cabellera de gruesas, fuertes (diferentemente del resto de su cuerpo) hebras blancas cual nubes en un día de los que quienes disfrutan del sol y el aire libre llamaría bello.

A modo de respuesta simplemente se quedó quieto y miró a la nada.

En su cabeza repasaba la situación, quién sabe por qué.

Por algún motivo, el angelito se alegraba más cuando era él quien ganaba; incluso si era contra él (como siempre sucedía), y fuera esto en la disciplina que fuese – claro que su campo de destrezas se ubicaba únicamente entre los elementos pertenecientes o netamente ligados al campo de la actividad sináptica neuronal destacada.

Mihael prefería verle ganar.

De todas maneras esto no significaba que le dejara ganar; no eran, sus victorias, un regalo.

Después de todo, Mihael luchaba, sino con todo, con buena parte de su arsenal, y era irrefutable la capacidad de pensar acertadamente de su querido, al punto que Near dudaba haber conocido y/u oído hablar de alguien más diestro a la hora de deducir, recapacitar u simplemente pensar que él. (Incluyendo a aquellos supuestos grandes hombres sobre cuyas obras había puesto sus ojos). Por supuesto en esta comparación caían ciertos patanes farsantes, empero también muchos genios, y aún de esta manera Mihael sobresalía notoriamente.

…y de alguna manera, buscaba transferirle algo de esta destreza.

Near no podía, por muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto y mucha inteligencia que Mihael deseara cultivar en él (No olvidemos que no se puede educar a alguien sobre como entender las relaciones interpersonales). Pero casi llegaba a pensar que lo estaba entrenando, aunque… ¿Para qué?

No, seguramente solo quería "iluminarlo" un poco, en forma diferente a la que siempre lo hacía; por su bien y para volverlo una compañía más grata que la que sería un Near ignorante.

– No podría encontrar a nadie mejor que tu… – Comentó como si no hubiera notado que hablaba hasta que sus propios oídos percibieron, para su sorpresa, las ondas emitidas por él mismo y que produjeron en su cerebro la sensación del sonido característico de aquellos vocablos. Sus iris, brillando fuertemente con ilusión infantil, se fijaron en el albino que acababa de vencerle (para su orgullo y felicidad), empero este no se había percatado de nada.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, expresando la confusión que paseaba ahora por su mente ágil.

– ¿Nate?... ¡Na-ate! – Canturreó, tratando de devolverlo al mundo real… Aunque se viera tan tierno perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Oh, lo… Lo siento.

– ¿En qué pensabas?

– En el partido.

– Ah. –

Su anterior quasi-euforia se vio entonces reemplazada por una calmada sonrisa; la clase de mueca que uno concibe al reconocer algo a lo que está agradablemente acostumbrado se instaló sólidamente en él, cambiando su expresión de manera equivalente a un giro de 180º en una línea. Sus ojos, que gradualmente (pero rápido) se habían vuelto opacos,

Enfocaron algún punto tras la nuca del blanquito.

– Mihi… – Comenzó, mas era tan poco común que él no le entregara su completa atención al instante que no continuó.

– ¡Mihi! – "Gritó"… O eso intentó, pero le faltaba la costumbre como para que sus cuerdas vocales estuvieras adiestradas lo suficiente como para gritar.

– Mihael, ¿Qué miras?

Creyó oír un ruido sordo tras él.

Seis segundos después, al voltearse, la comprensión de cuál era el objeto de observación de Mihael y también el origen de lo que ahora distinguía como activos pasos lo dejó en estado de shock:

Niños; no él o Mihael, niños del orfanato.

Vio desesperado como se aproximaban a él a considerable velocidad (que era aún mayor considerando el hecho de que no quería que le alcanzaran en ningún momento). Casi se abalanzaban sobre él, o eso le parecía.

En un parpadeo estuvieron sobre él, en derredor… En todos lados.

Emitían un murmullo estridente, producto de la suma de risas, comentarios, gritos, alaridos y carcajadas con o sin sentido…

¿Dónde estaba Mihael? A solo unos pasos, pero a muchos niños y miles de kilómetros espirituales de distancia. Seguía observando la abertura en la pared (que si prescindiera de ella sería un inmaculado lienzo blanco) por la que habían entrado todos los "invasores".

Solo la primera de sus reacciones negativas fue una exhalación como la de quien recibe un golpe certero en el medio de su estómago cuando las que parecieron miles de manos lo usurparon, haciéndolo sin cuidado.

Extendió, mientras pudo, con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos hacia Mihi, _mas nada_.

Lo recorrieron seguidos espasmos al considerar siquiera…

Y eso sucedió. No le habría resultado peor (como podría uno pensar) si le hubiesen otorgado el tiempo para considerar la probabilidad y sentirse aterrado de cada pequeña probabilidad en su contra que encontrase, aferrándose desesperado a lo positivo (fuera esto verosímil o no). Como en todo sueño demasiado real y a la vez tortuoso, inexplicablemente tenía claro lo que ocurriría. Prontamente, **demasiado** prontamente, estaba retorciéndose de dolor, en el suelo, atrapado y demasiado confundido por la atinada recreación que su mente le regalaba de lo sucedido más temprano como para poder emplear su razonamiento aprendido y notar la falta de congruencia en el espacio-tiempo, el hecho de que claramente todo era producto de su afectada mente o que mágicamente todo lo que podía estar a su alrededor e incluso los limites del lugar, salvo el suelo que le dolía contra la cabeza golpeándose convulsionada, había desaparecido, cual si el gran globo de fuego con sus rayos los hubiera evaporado.

Sentía deseos de arrancarse la piel con sus propias uñas, empaparse hasta con su sangre… Lo que fuera por detener aquel martirio.

Temblaba.

Finalmente, cuando creía que moriría (o del dolor o por suicidio), abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Nelly, cuyas cara y posterior actitud demostraron cuanto tiempo le había tomado zarandear sus hombros hasta que despertara. No hablaron mucho, lógicamente, sin embargo, en ese corto intercambio de palabras Near pudo enterarse de que Tony, quien al parecer había ido hasta allí preguntándose si sería bueno intentar disculparse por el anterior "incidente", notó delicados pero preocupantes sonidos desde el interior de la habitación. Por eso, ante la persistencia de estos, fue en su búsqueda.

La mujer, tras comprobar que el pequeño estaba ileso, y dejarle un plato de arvejas guisadas con el fin de que por una vez se alimentara como debería un niño de su edad – incluso uno con tan escasa contextura física – se marchó, alegando que también tenía que alcanzarle uno a Tony, que se había perdido la cena por ir hasta allí.

Un segundo luego de que la puerta estuviera nuevamente junto a su pareja, el marco, del aire se volatilizó un rubio ángel con cara de intensa tortura que, apenas dándole tiempo de dejar el plato a un lado para que no se quemaran ambos, lo abrazó como si el diablo quisiera llevárselo lejos de él, al infierno.

– Lamento no haber estado aquí… Como pude… Tanto tiempo.

¿Estaba llorando?

– Mihi…

– Lo… Siento… - Gimoteó.

– Mihi… – Near no era tan iluso como para creerse un don con las palabras, así que tras considerarlo por un tiempo, decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente corresponder como pudiera el abrazo, y flexionando los brazos a los lados del rostro de Mihael, quien era más alto que el por lo que estaba encorvado al poner su cabeza en el hombro de Near, enredó sus dedos en el rubio, suave cabello, finísimo y dorado.

Mihael se sorprendió, alegrándose muchísimo, e intentó detener su llanto.

– Lo lamento… – Insistió, tratando de no moquear y calmar su respiración.

– Todo está bien.

Lo abrazó de la forma correcta, con tanto ímpetu que lo derribó sobre la cama, llorando nuevamente, pero más abiertamente esta vez.

_NA: Cualquier crítica es bienvenida ¿La dejarían? Merci- _


	6. 3,2

_**3 ¿De qué sirven las lágrimas?**_

_**(Segunda parte) **_

"_He de prevenir, si no sé curar."_

Lloró. Con toda su alma, y cada centímetro de su ser, lloró. Near terminó bajo él. La posición era incómoda, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el rubio le superaba en tamaño, pero más por lo que ocurría. Nate sólo había visto llorar a Mihael en tres ocasiones. Las primeras 2, al poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, y en cada una él no había querido que lo vieran.

Tras la muerte de su madre, él lo había cuidado, cuando lo trasladaron al hospital esa noche estuvo a su lado, incluso le aconsejó sabiamente que si le hacían preguntas debía contarles como todo había sido un accidente. Parecía estar bien, y hasta le leyó "El maravilloso mago de Oz" antes de dormir. Sin embargo, a mitad de la noche lo despertó un sonido débil pero insistente, de la más pura tristeza. Al levantarse, inmediatamente se detuvo, expulsado por un gemido de sorpresa.

"Nate, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso algo te ha molestado?" le preguntó enseguida, forzando una sonrisa que hizo caer de sus orbes azuladas un último par de lágrimas, las que enjugó tan rápido como pudo, deseando que no las hubiera visto en el instante que tardó la energía eléctrica en alcanzar el filamento de la luz. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, desgastados, revelando sin dudas que su dueño había llorado y refregado las mismas lágrimas durante bastante tiempo. De reojo observó que habían pasado 3 horas desde que creía haberse dormido, a las 10:00 pm. ¿Tanto tiempo había sufrido? A pesar de sus intentos, su ceño mostraba un fruncimiento dubitativo hacia el centro, que anunciaba a gritos: "miedo".

La segunda vez había sido la siguiente noche, en un ejemplo similar, pero esta vez en la misma habitación del orfanato en la que ahora se encontraban, aunque entonces en ella se presentaran los signos de mayor atención a su persona: Un ramillete de margaritas frescas dentro de un colorido y alegre jarrito, un dulce dejado sobre la almohada, destinado a "endulzar sus sueños", el aroma todavía perceptible con atención de la cena, mezclado con el perfume de fresias característico de quien hubo trabajado allí anteriormente, a la que luego relevó Nelly.

Las próximas semanas, Mihael se había ausentado durante las noches. Near había sentido por esa época que su rostro cambiaba, se endurecía, aunque podría ser sólo su imaginación.

Y ahora esta. El mismo ceño, el mismo terror de algo que el menor claramente no podía distinguir. Sólo alcanzaba a sentir en su piel, manos asiéndose con toda su fuerza. Parecía que temiera que alguien lo arrancara de allí, lo arrastrara lejos, a quién sabe qué experiencia dolorosa que este quisiera evitar a toda costa, y tratara de sostenerse de Near para hacerlo.

Pero claro, Near no podía ver ningún peligro a su alrededor; en la habitación sólo estaban ellos. A menos que el peligro estuviera en el interior de Mihael, pero en ese caso, de poco le serviría sujetarse a la ahora empapada en líquido de aroma salado camisa de Near.

No tenía idea de que hacer, pero finalmente salió de sus especulaciones para notar que algo tendría que intentar.

Buscó en sus memorias, y recurrió a la frase que había oído de su madre cierta vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

– Todo estará bien. No va a pasarte nada, porque eres un angelito.

Escapada la frase de sus labios, notó lo que decía y esto le trajo algo de rubor a sus mejillas. Al menos, advirtió, había surtido efecto.

Los sollozos y las convulsiones frenaron por un instante en que dos dilatadas pupilas lo observaron de manera perturbadora, adoloridas, y él se levantó.

Quebrada la voz, tras tres intentos faltos de sonido, alcanzó a darle un "gracias" debilitado. Se levantó cuidando de no depositar más de su peso sobre aquel niño que había tenido debajo y se paró junto a la cama. Sentado – o desplomado – con la espalda al borde de esta, siguió llorando en silencio unos minutos, hasta que, gradualmente, se detuvo.

De su llanto sólo quedó una tenue humedad en el pijama de Near, y la intriga en su mente de qué lo habría causado.

– Lo siento. – La voz sonó extrañamente clara y firme.

– No, está bien. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, sólo olvida lo que pasó.

– Pero…

– Sólo hazlo. Y te convendría dormir un poco…

Mihael se marchó.

¿Qué podía hacer si no obedecerle? Después de todo, lo hacía por su bien.


	7. 3,3

Aquí tienen, y no quiero oir comentarios sobre el título u.u xD

Enjoy!

_**3 **_

_**(Tercera parte) Llamas y llamados. **_

Toc – toc –toc.

Un suave pero firme golpeteo le llegó, aunque atenuado por el sopor de quien recién despierta; no estaba seguro de lo que oía.

Instintivamente, se cubrió más de lo que ya estaba con las blancas, resistentes sábanas y giró sobre su almohada, escondiendo su rostro lo más posible, creando una ilusión en la que todo lo visible: cabellos, piel y telas, era perfectamente blanco.

Pasaron alrededor de siete minutos, quizá más, en los que no podría especificar si se hallaba más cercano a la conciencia o al sueño, y luego volvió a percibir, esta vez si no más claro al menos más real – ahora podía decir con certeza que no lo estaba soñando – ese ruido de nudillos gentiles sobre la madera de su puerta.

Miró a su alrededor. El típico resplandor del sol, en aquella fracción de habitación a la que jamás se dirigía, exceptuando las noches, penetraba clamo y al mismo tiempo potente, con una luz clara, limpia. Aún así no se detuvo mucho a contemplarlo; enseguida logró identificar ese sentimiento que había estado zumbando molesto, disimuladamente indistinguible en su cabeza o su corazón desde que había despertado. Su nombre era falta, y su causa, Mihael.

No había vuelto, o eso parecía.

Terminando de aclararse, dio vuelta su tórax y, estirándose por no tomar el camino fácil y largo de levantarse y caminar hasta allí, alcanzó un reloj despertador en la 7ª repisa, junto a ya muchas veces releídos libros.

Las barras de luz azulada, todas iguales pero combinadas de manera en que cada una representaba, en forma perfectamente entendible, un horario, le informaron sobre las consecuencias de sus pesadillas y del ya casi olvidado (después de todo, no había trascendido el mero dolor físico, y había sido _accidental_) evento de hacía no-tanto-aunque-no-tan-poco.

13:57

No creía haber dormido tanto desde que Mihi había decidido que ya estaba recuperado de la experiencia "traumática" en la que había resultado su relación con su madre.

Generalmente él le despertaba y entretenía con actividades que le resultaran producentes. Empero hoy no estaba allí, por cualquier motivo que fuese.

Un último intento resonó contra su puerta. Regresando del interior de sus pensamientos matutinos… O mejor dicho de pasado el mediodía, saltó torpemente del colchón para finalmente incorporarse, correr entre tropiezos adormilados a la entrada y atender a aquel que lo buscaba.

Lo primero que vio fue una espalda correspondiente a alguien apenas mayor que él en altura. Suficientemente pronto, la persona enfundada en aquellos jeans de elástico y camiseta verde asomó sus ojos por sobre el hombro, y demostró algo de sorpresa, gratamente recibida, al encontrarlo allí.

Near sólo le miró fijamente, con grises orbes profundos.

– ¡Hola! Llegué a creer que no atenderías… No sabía si tomas siesta, yo… ¿Te desperté? Si es así lo lamen…

– Sí.

– Oh, bueno, disculpa…

El silencio tomó posesión del lugar. Near se preguntó si debía agregar algo, como que no le molestaba que lo hubiesen despertado, sino más bien lo agradecía. Mas no tenía idea… Mihael no le había enseñado a interactuar con otros. Incluso se podría decir que lo había aislado más.

–Eh… Yo… Esto… Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez… Realmente no pensamos que podíamos hacerte daño… No lo pensé. – Se corrigió como si de repente dudara de si podía enunciar sus anteriores palabras sin romper ningún voto de verdad.

– Entiendo.

– Mira, sólo queríamos ver si salías a jugar si te mostrábamos que nada ocurría saliendo al jardín. Pensamos que tal vez nadie te había invitado nunca y por eso no ibas. No es justo que por unos rumores pagues como si fueran verdad…

– Son verdad.

– Ah… Oh… bueno, pero de todas maneras eso no tendría que impedirte disfrutar los días.

Le sorprendió bastante que no se escapara de él traro ir que realmente no había invento en lo que cada tanto rumoreaban sobre él, sobre su pasado.

– Ya veo.

Otra vez cayeron en el silencio opresor, hasta que algo pareció encajar en la mente del más bajito y comprendió –o intuyó - que quizás lo que el otro quería era algo como…

– No te preocupes, no fue nada.

No podría jurar al 100% que había acertado, pudo haber sido por cualquier otro motivo o incluso no haber sido y solo comprender un juego ilusorio de su cerebro, pero creyó ver en los ojos de su interlocutor una chispa de alegría encenderse.

– ¡Me alegro mucho de que no estés enojado! Como te decía… ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

– No… No me apetece exponerme a los rayos ultravioletas.

Nuevamente le sorprendió que el otro comprendiera.

– Ya he pensado en eso. Allá afuera hay un bosque en el que se da muy bien jugar a las escondidas, si quieres te lo muestro… ¡Vamos! ¡Ven!.

Lo tomó del brazo, y Near no encontró motivos para hacerlo, o quizá simplemente decidió no poner resistencia.

…

En algo más similar a una plantación escasa que un bosque natural de abetos se encontraron pronto. Él otro lo llevaba velozmente – al menos para lo que él acostumbraba – y encontraron un claro. (Near lo encontró por primera vez frente a los ojos, aunque era claro que Tony lo conocía tan bien como al camino para legar).

Se detuvo al comprender que caminaban hacia la luz. Enseguida, como no podía ser de otra manera, el que lo llevaba de su manga lo percibió.

– No te preocupes, no iremos al sol, solo nos vamos a sentar en el borde de la sombra para que puedas contemplar lo bella que puede ser la luz de las estrellas.

– ¿Sabes que el Sol es una estrella?

– ¡Claro! Mi padre era astrónomo y cada tanto nos enseñaba algo a mi o a mi hermana, aunque creo que sólo a mi me interesaba de verdad. – Comentó, alegre. Al parecer el tema le agradaba.

– ¿Tienes una hermana?

– ¡Sí! Su nombre es Linda, quizá la has visto antes. Debe de tener tu edad… Tienes como 8 ¿No? Lleva siempre coletas con adornos rosas.

– No creo que la haya notado…

– Bueno, luego puedo presentártela. ¡Ya se! Juguemos a las escondidas.

No era una sugerencia, sonaba a orden.

Interpretando el silencio como un sí que de todas maneras el albino no iba a reprochar, comenzó con lo básico del juego.

– Mira, tu te escondes por ahí mientras yo cuento hasta… 100 ¿Te parece? Así podrás elegir bien, ya que eres un novato. Luego yo tengo que encontrarte.

Sin terminar de verle la gracia, Near sólo asintió.

– Muy bien, yo contaré en este árbol. ¿Ves esa marca? La hicimos nosotros… Es decir, yo, Linda y otros amigos, para identificarlo, siempre contamos aquí. Ahora ve… Me cubriré los ojos. 1, 2, 3…

Near comenzó a caminar, primero unos pocos pasos errantes sin decidirse a qué hacer. Después comenzó a evaluar sus posibilidades en cada escondite. De a poco, fue entrando en clima y percibiendo la emoción del juego.

Terminó por decidirse por un hueco entre las raíces de un gran y viejo árbol, observando hacia el oeste como, lentísimo, el sol descendía de a poco…

Al final, dejó de oír los números gritados al aire y escuchó pasos que se acercaban o alejaban según el otro buscaba. Así estuvieron unos minutos, Near prestando singular atención, divertido, a los movimientos de su "sabueso".

Hasta que estos dejaron de oírse, y notó por qué. El aire había sido desplazado por una densa capa de humo.

Se reveló, y siguió como pudo la silueta de Tony que empezó a correr hacia el borde del bosque.

Ninguno pudo evitar reaccionar pasmado por lo que vieron.

El orfanato, se consumía en llamas.

Contempló en las dilatadas pupilas de Tony las llamas alcanzándolo todo, hasta que él salió corriendo hacia la estructura abrazada, dejando detrás un entrecortado "Linda" escapado de sus labios, aterrado.

Hubiera querido seguirlo, si no fuera pro esa espantosa sensación que le recordó asomar tan solo su pie a la luz.

Se quedó allí, mirando la destrucción presentarse frente a él en toda su gloria, hasta que un par de manos lo tomó por los brazos y alejó como si de una muñeca se tratara.

En esa conocida vos oyó estas palabras:

– Que bueno que estás bien, vamos, debemos irnos.

De vuelta, no se resistió.

Todo lo demás sucedió despreciablemente apaciguado.

Tras un tiempo –demasiado en su opinión. "Hicieron lo que pudieron" opinaría luego Mihi – Aparecieron las insufribles sirenas de los camiones de bomberos, las ambulancias y patrullas. Lo encontraron allí y atendieron. Lo cubrieron con una manta.

¿De qué servía eso ahora? No era él quien se consumía en llamas.


End file.
